Our Home
by End of Grace
Summary: Kai is now 18 and has kicked his grandfather out. He now has the whole house to himself but somthing is missing. Tyson. Kai/Tyson pairing and if you don't like yaoi then don't read it!


Our Home

By Bester of Death

Paring: Kai/Tyson

Warning Yaoi and swearing. 

Small note: Some things mentioned in here have taken place in my other fics. Its not desperate knowledge, so you should be alright. 

It had been a month since Kai last saw Tyson. A month since he last kissed his Angel. A month since he last Beyblade. A month since he returned home. Yet it was not his home, at least not yet. His grandfather was in charge of the whole place until he was eighteen. After the fiasco at the World tournament, when Dranzer had appeared in her human form in fount of his grandfather and beat him to a pulp, his grandfather's home welcoming had been one he never will forget. The cane fell on his ribs. The ringing smacks and the thumping punches hit him time and time again. He was thrown in to his room, which was basically a bed and a blocked window, and heard the door lock. Food and water was delivered once a day though a small cat flap that had been put on his door. He pulled out his Beyblade and looked at it. Dranzer's insignia was shining brightly as the firebird slept on.  She was tried and needed to sleep. She was tried from fighting at the world championship as well as fighting Dark Dranzer for him. She needed to rest. Kai put his blade back in his pocket and lay back down and began to dream of a beautiful midnight blue eyed boy with a wonderful smile and gorgeous lips. 

"Master Kai? Master Kai wake up!" 

Kai opened his eyes to stare up at Dranzer in her human form. Her long red hair floated around her and her ruby eyes shone with some hidden joy that she practically glowed with it. Not even the hideous scar on her face seemed to dampen her light. 

"What is it Dranzer?"

"Happy birthday" 

"You woke me up for that?" Kai moaned as he tried to get back to sleep. 

Dranzer leaned over and started to shake him roughly.

"I wouldn't usually Kai, but then again you're not usually eighteen are you?" 

Kai was awake then, his eyes almost shooting from their sockets. He quickly got out of bed and put on his clothes, not caring if Dranzer saw him or not. When dressed Dranzer turned to him, with a smile.

"How do you want to do this Kai? Simply kick him out or humiliate him first?" 

"We'll do both! Now get me out" 

Dranzer nodded as she stood in fount of the door. She raised her hand and a huge burst of fire shot from it, turning the door in to cinders in seconds.  She bowed as Kai past and followed him in to the hallway. An elderly man in a suit came up to them holding a key. It was the butler, Penfold, who had been in service to Kai's family before he was born.

"Crumbs!" he muttered "Master Kai how did you…?"

"No time for that Penfold! We need to act fast!" said Kai as he walked passed the dazed butler. Penfold raised an eyebrow at Dranzer, who simply smiled at him.  

"Since when is Master Kai accustomed to sneaking girls in to the house?" 

Dranzer and Kai walked up to the master bed room were snores came thundering from.

"Your Grandfather could give Tyson a run for his money." smiled Dranzer as she opened the door. The room was dark, mainly because Kai's grandfather had painted everything black as well as the floor and bedcovers. The grey haired man wore a sleeping mask over his eyes and his teeth were in a glass of water beside him. Kai walked round to the left of him and Dranzer on the right. 

"Right Dranzer, we…" Kai looked over at his bit beast and frowned. She was staring awe and disgusted at the teeth.

"Dranzer" Kai hissed loudly

"Huh? Oh right" 

 Dranzer pulled away the bed covers and quickly found a pair of scissors in the bedside drawer.   She proceeds to cut away at the old man's nightshirt until he only had his "Pig" boxer shorts on. 

"This image is enough to scare small children Kai" 

"It's not over yet" smirked Kai as he took a black marker from his trouser pocket and started to writer "Loser" on his grandfather's forehead. Dranzer covered her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing. 

"Ok Dranzer now" 

"Do I have to touch him?" 

"Dranzer" 

"Ok ok" 

Dranzer picked up the old man in her arms and held him out at arm's length, as Kai jumped on the bed and laid back.  Dranzer walked around to the fount of the bed and then dumped the old man on the floor. 

"What? What's going on?"

"Shut up" hissed Dranzer as she kicked the old man in the stomach. 

The old man pulled away his Mask and stared horrified at the bit beast. "You" 

"It's not her you should be concerned about" said Kai getting his Grandfather's attention. "Hello Grandfather"

"Kai! Get the hell off of my bed!" roared the old man only to have his grey hair pulled back by Dranzer.

"It's not your bed anymore old man! Its mine! Everything here is mine! Has been for the last…" Kai lazily looked at the clock "For the last fifteen minutes."

Kai's grandfather went ghostly white and his dark eyes widened and then he suddenly realized his stare of dress. He let out a sort of yelp and looked pleading at Kai. 

"Kai…at least allow me some dignity please" 

"Dignity? How can I give you back your dignity when you never had any to begin with? And you certainly never showed any to me. Now I tire of this game and since your so overly found of telling me I came here with nothing but the clothes I was wearing, you can leave with the clothes your wearing" 

"Kai I am your grandfather…"

"GRANDFATHER?!" Kai shouted and spat at the word. "You're nothing but a weak old man who gets kicks out of power and hitting on people weaker then himself. Well times up old man and your out of here"  

Dranzer started to pull the man by his hair and dragged him down the stairs to the fount door that was being held opened by Penfold.

"Here Madame let me take out the trash" 

"Let do it together" suggested Dranzer who highly doubted that the old butler could move the monster she was holding. Penfold nodded and took hold of Kai's grandfather's legs and lifted them up as did Dranzer by the old man's head. Taking him out side they threw him to the cold floor and laughed as the man got up on his feet and started to run down the street.

"Is there anything you or Master Kai requires?" asked Penfold. 

"There is someone Kai wants to see, but I think he wants the master bedroom redecorated before then" smiled Dranzer. 

Kai lay on the soft silk sheets and smiled for the first time in a mouth. He was going to see Tyson. 

The next day Kai ordered everything in the master bedroom was to be thrown away. He had the walls painted dark blue and the new bed speed was dark red as were the curtains, with the dark blue carpet. When asked if he wanted any particular style on the wall borders he asked for a light blue dragoon and a red phoenix. Dranzer who had been sent to her blade for the day smiled. 

//Master Kai? When you and Tyson are not using the room can I…? //

/No! /

//Why not? //

/Because I'm not having two bit beasts screwing on mine and Tyson's bed. I'll have a room made for you two later in a similar design/

//It's not yours and Tyson's yet Kai. You still got to talk to him.//

/Tomorrow will be fine as long as you and Dragoon are not in the way/

//And what are he and I going to do when you're screwing the life out of Tyson tomorrow? //

/Go play with the traffic for all I care. Just no interruptions ok? / 

//I never gets to have any fun! //

"Sir all the painting has been done. It will take at least a day or two to dry." said a servant.

"Well better get out the hairdryers because I want that room finished by this evening.  Also put some Lavender incense in there to get rid of the smell of Paint" 

"Yes sir"

//Kai…don't you think your being a little harsh? All the servants here have been under your grandfather's terrine for years but stayed because of you. Don't start to become him Kai, show at least some gratitude or at least say thanks // 

/Your not going to get off my back if I don't will you? /

//Nope// 

"Hey you" Kai called the servant back. 

"Yes sir?" 

"If you get the room finished by tonight as well as the other room I have asked for, I will make sure everyone gets at least a five percent raise in the pay checks. Spread the word…"

//KAI//

"Please" added Kai disdainfully. 

"Ur Yes sir…right away" The servant dashed down the corridor door with a wide grin on his face. 

//See how happy you made him? //

/The only person I want to see happy is Tyson. Everything must go like clockwork. Everything must be perfect! / 

//Well you better get on the phone to Max then//

/Hn/

"Hello this is the Game shop, Max speaking can I help you?" 

"Max it's me Kai" 

"KAI! Where have you been? We've all been worried! Tyson's been frantic he said if he hasn't heard from you by the end of the week he was going to come and rescue you!" 

This was said very fast and load that Kai held out the phone at arms length and could still hear everything Max had said. 

Listen Max, I need information"

"Oh what? Why don't you come over? Ray and Kenny are here and Tyson will be over later..."

"NO! I mean No I just want information and I want you to give me your word not to say anything, especially to Tyson."

"Ok Kai, you have my word, now what's up?" 

"Do you remember that conversation where you guys discussed your ideal meals?" 

"Yeah why?"

"What was Tyson's?"

"Tyson's was…for a starter fresh chicken and Mushroom soup with a crusty roll. Main course was…a well done stake with roast potatoes and carrots. And dessert triple chocolate cake with ice cream. Why do you want to know?"   

"None of your business Max! Just make sure you keep your mouth shut to the others and Tyson ok?"

"Um…Sure Kai"

"Good" said Kai as he slammed down the phone. He quickly looked down at the list of food. This was a small feast and he did not even like chocolate, but if it was Tyson fantasy meal then he would give it to him. He had the note quickly sent down to the kitchens and told them he wanted this for tomorrow evening for himself and his guest.  Now everything was more or less ready, now all he had to do was invite Tyson over tomorrow. He picked up the phone again and dialled Tyson's number. 

"Tyson here can I help you?" 

"Tyson it's me Kai"

"Kai? KAI! Are you alright? Do you need anything? Where are you? Are you hurt? Should I call a doctor?" 

"Calm down I'm fine, I was…"

"Is that so? Well Mr "I'm fine" has it accrued to you that I have been out of my mind with worry? No letter or phone call I thought…" there was a short pause on the phone and Kai was worried that Tyson had hanged up "I thought that you didn't want me anymore" 

"That's not the reason at all Tyson! I've been held here by my Grandfather since yesterday. I've only had the moment to call you and ask you to come over."

"I can't"

"WHAT!?" shouted Kai down the phone loudly.

"I said I can't! I promised I'd Beyblade with Andrew tomorrow."

"Ask him to change the date!" 

"I can't"

"Please Tyson I need to see you" pleaded Kai

There was along pause again, and Kai found himself seeing Tyson at that moment looking at the phone and biting his lip wondering what to do.  

"Ok Kai, what time do you want me to come round?" 

"Thanks Tyson, I'll…pick you up at half a elven"

 "Why so early?"

"That's early for You Tyson, the rest of Japan is up and running by then" 

"Hey!" laughed Tyson "Well see you tomorrow Kai! I've got to go know and see the others….ain't you coming?" 

"I have things to do here! Be ready at half elven Tyson, I don't want to come and get you" 

"Fine whatever!" 

Kai smiled as he place the phone back on the hook. Tomorrow Tyson will be his. 

"Wow" muttered Tyson as a black limo pulled up to his house. It was slick and shinny, and had that brand spanking new look about it. An elderly gentleman came out of the driver's seat and came round to face him.

"Are you Mr Tyson?" 

"Um…yeah" 

"I'm Penfold. Master Kai apologies for not coming to get you himself but there was a problem in the kitchen that needed his attention.   He asked me to come and get you" 

Penfold then opened the door of the limo. 

"Please step inside, there a refreshments inside if you want any"  

Tyson just nodded and step in to the limo. The seats were red leather, with a small table with a phone and a selection of drinks and in the far corner was a TV.  Tyson just sat in the middle seat to afraid to move or touch anything. Where did Kai get the money for a Limo and chuffer? He knew Kai got a big allowance, but not even all Kai's savings could come to this. The phone started to ring and it made Tyson jump so high that he hit his head on the roof. He nervously picked it up and held it to his ear.

"You can move you know" said the voice of Penfold.

"Yeah I know just a little nervous that's all"  

"Master Kai would be dreadfully upset with me, if you don't have at least one of the drinks Mr Tyson. According to him there all your favourites" said Penfold. 

Tyson looked down at the drinks and realized that Penfold was right; all the drinks there were his favourite. 

"Thanks Penfold. Will it take long to get to Kai's house?" 

"It will only take twenty minutes Mr Tyson" 

"Ok Thank you" Tyson put the phone down and took one of the diet cokes, and guzzled it down. 

Kai was annoyed, Tyson was not even here yet and things had started to go wrong. He was going to firer that Cook before the day was over. What kind of stupid cook can't tell the difference between fresh Chicken and mushroom soup from the tinned stuff? 

He went past a mirror and quickly checked his appearance again. He wore his regular black top minus the scarf and wore tight leather pants with boots. He smirked at his reflection and looked at the hall's grandfather clock.  It was five to twelve, and there was no sight of Penfold. 

"Where the hell is he? He is going to throw everything of schedule." Thought Kai "Everything must be perfect"  

//Master Kai! They here! They've just pulled up on to the drive//

Kai ran down the two flights of stairs and out of the front door as the limo pulled up.

Penfold got up and walked slowly round and opened the passenger door, allowing Tyson to come out. Kai watched his blue angel step out of the limo with a nervous sort of grace, wearing his usual attire, as his cherub face with moonlight eyes took in his surroundings. Tyson's eyes widened as he stared at the huge mansion. Why had Penfold taken him here? Wasn't he meant to go to Kai's place?

"Tyson" 

Tyson looked up the stone steps to the doorway and saw Kai, and instantly started to drool. Didn't Kai know it was now illegal for bishonen to wear leather? Finally Tyson got his senses back and smiled at the older boy, as he ran up the stairs and embraced him, tightly. 

"I've missed you Kai!"

"Hn" 

"I thought we were going to meet at your house?" 

"Tyson, this IS my house"

"Oh" Tyson looked at the building again looking from window to window. "So which room's yours? Or do you change every night?" 

//He doesn't lose any time does he? // laughed Dranzer from her blade.

/Shut up Dranzer! Otherwise I won't let you out to see Dragoon! /

"Kai?"

Kai blinked and looked up at Tyson's confused face. "What?"

"You kinda spaced out on me"   

"Sorry just talking to Dranzer" 

"Speaking of the firebird how is she? Dragoon has been driving me nuts about her" said Tyson pulling out his Beyblade from his pocket. 

"Come with me Tyson, I think its time for Dranzer and Dragoon to get to know each other again. Follow me" 

Tyson friendly waved goodbye to Penfold and quickly ran after Kai. Kai led him up three different flights of stairs and down what seemed to be an endless corridor. 

"Kai, are you sure you know where your going? Are you sure we don't need a map?"  

"I have lived here most of my life Tyson, besides we're here now"

Kai opened the door and walked in with Tyson close behind him. Tyson gasped for what he felt was the third time, that morning. It was a Beyblade training room. There was a dish craved in to the floor and there were long cases along the wall holding all different types of blade pieces, all high tech and new. 

"Wow. This is incredible Kai. No wonder your one of the best bladers in the world if you trained here as well as with the blade sharks" 

Kai smiled glad Tyson never brought up the Dark Dranzer incident. He pulled up Dranzer and set her up on his launcher. 

"This room was only upgraded yesterday Tyson, care to help me break in the new dish?"

Tyson smirked "I hope you don't think, since your playing host, I'm going to go easy on you?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it" 

Tyson quickly set up Dragoon and smiled "LET IT RIP!"

Both blades flew in to the dish with the grace and speed of a bird of pray. The sliver and blue blades clashed sending golden sparks out. 

"Dragoon! Phantom hurricane!" shouted Tyson

"Dranzer fire arrows!" commanded Kai

The blue and red bit beast came out of their bits and started to attack one another. Suddenly Tyson blade was on the floor. Kai felt like laughing at Tyson's shocked face, but he could not afford to upset Tyson and make him want to leave. 

"Want to go again pretty boy?" he teased 

"You know we'll keep bladeing until I kick your sorry ass" smiled Tyson as he picked up his blade. 

"Well let's do it then!" 

They bladed for hours competing with one another, or coming up with new ways to battle or improve their blades. It was six o clock when Penfold informed them that dinner was ready. Tyson's stomach growled violently that made Penfold and Kai laugh. Tyson blushed and said it was Dragoon's fault. 

//Yeah I'm hungry! You made me miss lunch! //

//Dragoon pipe down! Kai has set out a three course meal for us! // smiled Dranzer

//only Three? Cheap skate! //

//There is no use trying to please some beasts//

Kai took Tyson's hand as he led him down to the study where they were eating. The room was dark save for the small light from the candles that were lit on a small square table set for two. 

"Wow this is great Kai." Said Tyson gazing at the sliver dinner set. 

"You haven't tasted the food yet" said Kai pulling out a chair for Tyson.

"I kinda feel bad. I'm not really dressed for something like this" blushed Tyson

"Don't worry about it, I don't care what you wear" said Kai 

"Besides" he thought "You won't be wearing anything once I get you in to the bedroom" 

The piping hot soup was laid before them and Tyson quickly tucked in, noticing that it was fresh and not the horrible canned stuff. Kai watched him, his hunger growing. He had noticed that Tyson was actually eating nicely being careful with his food, which was a good change; he can now watched Tyson's mouth a lot easier. The second course was brought out and Tyson's mouth had watered at the sight of the large slab of meat. Kai laughed at Tyson and quickly tucked in to the meal, his eyes ever watching Tyson. 

//You know Red// said Dragoon //If we have chocolate cake and ice cream this would be Tyson's fantasy meal//

//Really?// smiled Dranzer not letting on her master's plan. If Dragoon knew what Kai was up to, he would hit the ceiling. 

//I mean it maybe Tyson fantasy meal and all, but why Chocolate cake? He's not allowed it!// 

//what?//

//Chocolate cake, he has some kind of reaction to it. So he's not allowed to eat it.//

//Oh Smeg! Kai!! KAI//

//Not now Dranzer!// ordered Kai mentally

//Tyson's can't have the Chocolate cake he's allergic!// 

Kai suddenly choked on the bit of stake he had taken and Penfold who was pouring drinks quickly patted him on the back. 

"You ok Kai?" asked Tyson

"Yeah…um Tyson your not allergic to anything are you?" 

"Um…yeah I'm allergic to chocolate! Something about the glucose or something. Why? Were we having it for dessert?"     

"Not anymore we're not" smiled Kai as he took a big sip of his drink.

//I can't believe you said Smeg! // laughed Dragoon

//Shut up//

//Dranzer swore! Dranzer swore// chanted Dragoon.

//SHUT UP//

//What's going on then Red? You and Kai are both acting strange//

//Later//

The Night sky fell silently around the mention and it was about eight o clock when Tyson realized the time. 

"Oh man! Can I use your phone Kai? I have to ring my grandpa and tell him I'm ok and then I better get going" 

"Huh?" 

//You did not ask him to stay over Einstein! // said Dranzer 

"Tyson why don't you stay over the night? There is plenty of room here" asked Kai

"Are you sure? I don't want to be problem; I mean you have already been great and everything!" 

"It's not a problem, just call your Grandfather and tell him that you're staying over my place" 

"Ok I will now where you're oh!" 

Penfold came over with a mobile on a sliver tray and held it out to Tyson. Tyson smiled his thanks and quickly rang his grandfather. Kai smiled seductively at Tyson and pulled at Dranzer's blade. 

//Dranzer it's time! //

//Alright! But remember you owe me! Dragoon, want to go out with me exploring? //

// Um Sure. But that about are Masters? //

//Kai doesn't mind and I'm sure Tyson won't, so coming or not? // 

Dranzer flew from her blade in her phoenix form and flew out the window. 

//Red wait for me! //

Dragoon in his blue dragon form shot from Tyson's pocket like a bullet after the firebird. Tyson looked confused and shocked at what had just happened and Kai just shrugged with a smile. 

"Looks like they wanted a time out" said Kai

"Yeah I guess. I mean they have worked hard today" said Tyson

"Tyson I…have something to show you" 

"Oh what is?" 

"Follow me!"

Kai opened the door to his room and Tyson walked in. he stared at the walls with the Phoenix and Dragon design to the huge bed with a canopy. The canopy was a deep red with the covers with a rich dark blue. Tyson walked over and touched the wooden polls and stared at the bed. 

"Pretty" 

"Not as much as you" said Kai as he walked up behind Tyson wrapping him in his arms. 

"I'm not pretty Kai." Smiled Tyson as he blushed. Kai kissed the back of Tyson's neck and kissed down to his shoulder blades and then back up to lick and suck on the smaller boy's ear. Tyson moaned loudly and felt slightly dizzy. 

"Kai what are you doing to me?" 

"Nothing you don't want me to Tyson" Whispered Kai as he turned the boy around in his arms. Tyson's blue eyes drown in the red sea that were Kai's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed the grey haired boy. Kai forced his tongue in to Tyson's mouth exploring and feeling. Tyson shyly pushed his tongue forward in to Kai, who happily allowed him entry. 

"I love you my Ty" Kai breathed as he pressed his lips back on to Tyson before the boy could think to speak. He gently pushed the boy back on to the bed, lying on top of him, his lips quickly moving around Tyson's curb face. 

"Kai…Kai Mine…" Tyson panted as he breathing quickened and a warm heat rose thought his body. Kai's erection was pushing itself against the leather pants busting to get out on its confindments and push itself in to the warm body of Tyson. Yet Kai did not want this to end so quickly, he had been patient up till now, and he wanted Tyson to enjoy this. He removed Tyson's cape and hair piece allowing the dark blue mass to fall around the small body, all the while kissing the pouting lips. Next he stripped Tyson of the red jacket and yellow t-shirt, tossing them on to the floor. He lowered his head and began to play with Tyson's nipples, sucking one and twisting and prodding the other. Tyson let out a low moan as a heated flush crept over his face, as Kai continued to move further down his body. Kai felt like this was truly his first Christmas and he was being to become inpatient wanting to open his present as he ripped off Tyson's trainers and socks, leaving Tyson in his shorts and underwear. Kai looked down at Tyson and licked his lips with a deepening hunger.  Tyson looked like an angel glowing in the moon light, panting and flushed. Kai quickly removed his own top and gently started to peal off Tyson's shorts and underwear in one go. Tyson blushed as he realized he was now naked in fount of Kai and was terrible hard. Kai smirked at Tyson and ran his forefinger down the stiff organ.

"Is this for me Ty?" he asked knowingly.

"Kai…oh gods don't play with me!" moaned Tyson

"Oh but it such fun! What if I did this?" Kai leaned down and licked up Tyson's pride with the slow motion of his tongue. Tyson arched his hips helplessly silently begging for more. 

"You want more of that Tyson? Your going to have to ask me nicely." Smirked Kai.

"Kai! PLEASE! Please Kai!" Tyson begged arching his hips once more. Kai smiled and leaned down once again and took Tyson in to his mouth all the way down to the base. Tyson screamed out at the pleasure as Kai began to suck and lick at him relentlessly not allowing a single thought to form in his mind.  Tyson could feel a rising heat in his loins. He was not going to last much longer as Kai's assault became stronger. Suddenly the wet vacuum removed itself from Tyson's Penis leaving Tyson in a state of pleasure and confusion. Tyson looked up at Kai who was now removing his leather pants and his own underwear. Tyson could not hold back a gasp as Kai's large organ came in to his sight. 

"Are you alright with this Tyson?" asked Kai crawling back on to the bed. 

Tyson took a couple gasps of air before nodding. Kai kissed Tyson's shivering lips and then his forehead. 

"We don't have to do this Tyson, if you don't feel you're ready" 

"No…I want! I want you Kai! I want you to MAKE me yours" 

Kai nodded and leaned over to the small table by the bed. On there was a small tube of lube that he quickly unscrewed and rubbed the clear liquid in his hands. He quickly coated himself in the liquid and turned to Tyson. 

"Lay down Ty" he nuzzled the boy's neck. "I need to prepare you" 

Tyson nodded as he laid down opening his legs as far as he could. Kai quickly found Tyson's entrance and pushed a finger in stretching the small hole, soon two other fingers followed stretching Tyson to his limit. He was ready. Kai got in to position and looked down at Tyson. 

"This will hurt Tyson and if you want me to stop…"

Tyson leaned forward and kissed Kai gently "I know it will hurt Kai. But it hurts even more knowing you're so close to me, but not in me. You're the only one that can truly complete me Kai mine" 

Kai nodded blinking back tears; Tyson was so beautiful and trustworthy that it made him weep. He pushed in gently at first and Tyson gave a sharp gasp from the pain.

"Kai! Don't go slow! Just do it!" moaned Tyson

With one sharp thrust Kai pushed himself in to Tyson's body until he could not longer fit panting furiously and tears flooded from Tyson. Kai leaned forward and kissed the tears away as he pulled back and the pushed back in. Tyson gasped as Kai hit something within him causing the pleasure to shot though his veins. Kai continued this action trusting back and forth in to Tyson tight warm body. They could not speak as they had become begins of pure pleasure and love. Kai wrapped his hand around Tyson's weeping member and started to pump him hard. Tyson felt the same wonderful build up as before as the wild heat started to burn him. With a cry of pleasure Tyson's seed ejaculated all over his stomach and his inner muscles clamped down on Kai hard bringing his lover to the point of bliss, as Kai's seed burst from him in to Tyson's body. 

Kai pulled himself from the smaller boy and spooned him up, pulling him in to his chest. Tyson was excursed but happy listening to Kai's heart beating loudly. 

"Are you alright Ty?" asked Kai

"I'm fine Kai mine. Just tried but contented. And you?" 

"I have dreamed of this moment Tyson. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Tyson arched an eyebrow "You set this whole thing up didn't you?" 

Kai smirked "Yep"

"And Dragoon and Dranzer were in on it?" 

"Only Dranzer! It was her job to keep Dragoon away for a while."

"I see. Today was truly great Kai, thank you" 

Kai bit his lip "Tyson can I ask you something?" 

"You have already had my virginity Kai don't be greedy!" joked Tyson

Kai laughed and looked down at his angel "Tyson, will you move in with me?" 

Tyson quickly sat up "What?"

"Move in with me! I own this house Tyson, I own everything! But everything here is worthless if I don't have you to share it with" 

Tyson thought for the longest while and then smiled sadly at Kai.

"Kai…I'm not ready yet besides I haven't told my grandpa about us and…"

"Shush its ok Angel. We can take it one step at a time, and I can wait. With out you this is nothing, with you it's our home"

Tyson kissed Kai gently and curled up closely to his love.

"Our home"

The End

I'll continue only if you ask!


End file.
